Addicted
by Kuro Nerd
Summary: Wat happens when The thirteenth Squad Lt teaches Hitsugaya the way of video gaming? Nothing good
1. Stolen Pen

_**Disclaimer: NO: I OWN HITSUGAYA! **_**Toshi: No u dont _JB: Ur rite... :,{_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Aragato!_**

* * *

**_Addicted_**

"Yo Hitsugaya! Where r you?" Hitomi yelled, coming into Captain Hitsugaya's office. There was rustling from the mountain of papers on his desk and a sign appeared above it all that had an arrow pointing down on it. She sighed and walked around the desk.

Boy did he look bad...his hair was flat, his eyes swollen and dark. He hadnt been sleeping again. She saw a bag of Sour Patch Kids next to him. _So that's how he's still awake..._She thought. He was furiously writing, so she grabbed the pen from his hand. He turned to look at her.

"I'm working." He hissed. She smirked and tucked the pen into her robes. His hand siezed up and he whimpered at the pain. She grabbed his wrist and put his hand in the warm water she had brought. His hand was overworked and was brutally cramping. Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"A week." She raised her eyebrows at him and pulled his hand from the water. He could move it normally now.

"Thank you. And my pen?"

"If you want it you'll have get it yourself." He growled for the pen was where he should not be touching the thirteenth squad Lt. She smiled.

"That's what I thought. Now, GO. TO. SLEEP." She grabbed his shoulders (he's a little taller than she), steered him to the couch and he layed down. She watched him as he relaxed for the first time in a week. Once his breathing was slow and peaceful, she did what she came to do. Rakari pulled a stacked of papers out of her bag and placed them with the others on his desk.

As she left the room she stole a stickynote that hung on his cheek, wrote: _**Do NOT Disturb -Captain Hitsugaya**_, and stuck it to his door as she left.

**_LATER THAT EVENING HITOMI GOT A (STUPID) IDEA_**

**_Hitomi: Hey!_**

**_Kuro: Srry thats just how it is_**

**_Hitomi: F**** YOU_**

**_Kuro: YOU TOO!_**

The next morning Hitsugaya woke up feeling better than he had in a while. His hair was back to normal but his eyes were still dark-rimmed, not swollen. He would remember to thank Hitomi the next time she came by.

He stood and moved behind his desk to continue working when he realized he'd never gotten his pen back. For all he knew it was still... He shook his head from the thought that made his face flush red. His pen was in a forbidden place. Forbidden by Ukitake, who vowed to kill those who interferred with Rakari's innocence from impurity. Afterall, she _was _Junshiro's Lt.

He cursed himself for only having one pen when the door slid open and the raven-haired girl walked in, Keyone following with a box filled with a...was that an Xbox?

"Sup?" She grabbed him by the collar and threw him back on the couch. Keyone went to work installing the gaming system into the TV he never used while Hitomi sat next to him, thrusting a cup into his hands.

"What is she doing?" He asked rudely. He looked over to see that, yes, his pen _was _in the Forbdden Place, and then, realizing where his eyes were, moved his gaze up and took a long drink of his tea. His favorite, milky and warm. She laughed at his closed eyes as Keyone turned on the system and left with a bow. Rakari nodded. She grabbed the two controllers and handed him one.

"Okay, we're playing VID-EO GA-MES. 'K? It's Castle Crashers." He nodded reluctantly. Why you would want to "Crash a Castle" he had no idea but...he had nothing to do since he had no pen.

And then, they began to play.


	2. MOUTH RAPE!

After about two hours, Hitomi paused the game and looked over at the white-haired captain. He looked back at her smile with a confused glare.

"Feeling better?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

"Good, Ukitake probably wants to see me so I gotta go." She smiled at him warmly and stood, but before walking out she pressed his pen into his hand.

Hitsugaya sighed and moved around his desk to restart his paper work.

5 minutes-He glanced at the TV.

10 minutes-Another glance and he started missing Hitomi's presence.

15 minutes-The game welcomed him back with a glowing screen.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Hitomi walked into the bar in Rukongai looking for Ukitake and found a ghost. That ghost turned out to be a very drunk, very sad and hopeless-but still alive-Rangiku. The strawberry blond was sitting at the bar surrounded by empty bottles of sake and hiccuping more than the brute sitting next to her.

"Rangiku-san!" She chirped, sliding next the woman. Rangiku looked at her and burst into tears. Hitomi's dark blue eyes widened as she hugged the tenth squad fukutaichou.

"What's wrong?"Rangiku looked at her with sad, tearfilled eyes and sniffed.

"He-he's gone Otaru-chan!" She wailed.

"Who?"

"T-taichou! I haven't seen him in DAYS!" She started sobbing again. Hitomi patted her back sympathetically before it hit her.

"Oh god that _was _a dumb idea! **(Kuro: TOLD YOU)**" Rangiku stared at her dumbly.

"Don't worry Ran I know where he is." Hitomi sighed. But the red-head had gone back to drinking and crying, not hearing what the other girl had to say. Sighing, Hitomi adjusted her lieutenant's badge and stood, heading towards the door.

Before she got there, her path was blocked by Ukitake who was swaying slightly and had a light pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Captain! H-hi." He glared at her as darkly as a drunk man could. It almost made her laugh.

"Hitomi. What are you doing in here? You shouldn't come to places like this!" He whined. For some reason her Captain felt he should protect Hitomi's innocence, forbidding her from any non-friend relationships. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was looking for you. Some squad 8 members told me you were drinking with Kyoraku again." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a moment before he caved.

"Ok I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"Byakuya sent in more paper work for you."

"What?"

"I'll be back at the office in an hour! Bye!" She yelled before dashing around him and toward the Tenth Captain's office.

* * *

When Hitomi walked in she was welcomed by chip bags littering the floor. In the middle of the all the trash was the White-haired captain,, game controller in hand. He was glaring at the TV which showed an animated ninja destroying a giant bat.

"Hitsugaya?" She asked, stepping over the trash. He froze and turned icy daggers in her direction after pausing the game.

"What do you want Otaru?"

"How long have you been at this?" He shrugged. Hitomi flashed about the room until all the trashed sat in the wastebasket and then she sat next to him on the floor.

"You need to stop."

"Why?" He hissed. His glare darkened.

"Because you'll be back to where you started. Having too much paperwork." She reasoned. He watched her for a second as she fiddled with a loose thread on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. She smiled.

"It's fine. Once one has been overdoing one thing, its really easy for them to get addicted to something else. I should've watched you better." She gently took the controller from his hands and turned off the TV.

"But you're okay now." She grinned at his solemn expression.

"No, I'm already addicted to something else."

"W-what is it?"

"I guess it's a drug."

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DOING DRUGS!" He chuckled at her panicked tone and pinned her to the floor.

"Not that kind of drug Hitomi. Let me show you."

* * *

Ukitake was afraid. His precious lieutenant had been due back 5 minutes ago and hadn't shown up. He knew enough about her to know that she never liked being late. He'd found her sister, Nemu, and she'd told him Hitomi was at the tenth squad office.

Walking up to the door he called Hitsugaya's name before knocking. A response wasn't given to the man and he opened the sliding door.

Lying there on the floor with wrists pinned to the ground was his poor Hitomi. A white beast wearing a captain's haori was on top of her...raping her mouth!

_I'll save you Hitomi from that horrible mouth rape!_ Ukitake shrieked. Hitsugaya picked up his head and looked at him with slightly glazed eyes.

"Mine." He growled. Something in Ukitake snapped at the whitey-chan's words and he launched himself at the other captain. The two then flashed around the room trying to murder each other. Hitomi sighed at stood, making the to freeze.

"Go ahead and kill him." She said, her eyes sparkling. As she left, the two looked at each other, not knowing who the words were directed at. Shrugging, they both launched at each other's throats.


End file.
